


Harmony

by AikoIsari



Series: Symphony [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon World Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Animal Transformation, Gen, Human Experimentation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3406604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AikoIsari/pseuds/AikoIsari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Dawn/Dusk] She was the one with all the answers, the one who kept her ears to the ground. While Koh wandered, Sayo worked. This is her story. This is their continuation. Part of Symphony</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the second part of Symphony. This is a parallel story to Cacophony, and in turn fills in the gaps that were in Cacophony. Not all of them are filled of course, but I think this story will be easier to grasp than Cacophony. It also goes farther, probably to the end of the game. Anyway, enjoy! Read and review please!

I.

A winter like a man down on his luck was where she had met Julia, her commander, her handler.

Humans called her a sister, of sorts.

Her handler, a young woman barely out of human childhood. A girl with a black dragon and dark eyes. She scooped a tiny body into his bulky arms without a word. Sayo clawed with black fingernails, nails that were somewhat human and weak. She was afraid, of course she was. Strangers, stranger human Tamers no less, they were something FARM-raised Digimon heard horrid rumors about. Until a few days ago, she had been a FARM Digimon, scan data become egg become hatched monster.

Now, she was a human, a small, nearly naked human.

Well, almost human. She doubted humans thought this clearly at the age she was at right now.

"You won't break BlackGuilmon's scales like that."

The girl with the black dragon, whose name she saw on the badge at her left arm, had a haughty voice like a rich human, like the humans who had hurt a friend named Andiramon once. Except BlackGuilmon had flexed his arms to have muscle shift beneath her fingernails and she knew that this girl was strong.

Sayo knew and thus went limp, like an opossum playing dead. Julia scoffed, tightening her purple ponytail.

"Just because you're a rabbit doesn't mean you have to cower like one."

She broke from her position and stuck out her tongue. "Just because you're a Tamer doesn't mean you have to lord like one."

"Careful bunny," the dragon breathed. "My Tamer has a temper."

"And you have your hands full," she muttered. "With me. And you know it."

Sayo doubted she could do anything herself, but if being dead didn't work, then being spunky did. Pretending always worked. Her Keeper had pretended... had lied... for her...

She was once a teardrop. Screw tears.

"I know who took him from you."

"Which one?" Her voice ached. She was too small to be speaking this old.

Julia laughed. The noise was pretty, if it wasn't for the fact that it was loud. "Take your pick."

"So what if you do?"

"Make of it what you will."

Sayo smiled, the expression of a teething child. "Is that a challenge?"

"Only if it is accepted."


	2. ii

II.

Sayo had not known who Julia was beyond her name when they had met. To be honest, she didn't care. She was in a house and not kicked out of a lab.

_You were kicked out for success and what comes with it._

"Surprised you didn't escape."

She looked at BlackGuilmon. "This place is better than there. Even I know that."

"I'm sure you know more than that." He sat by her tiny, bare feet, examining each slightly shriveled toe with a large white claw. "You aren't a stupid rabbit, are you?"

"Hardly either. I remember that." Oh, yes, she remembered very well.

"Why?"

Sayo shrugged. "I'm the older one." She tugged at a piece of long purple hair and shook her head, looking down at thin, bare legs. "But I'm also the weaker one."

BlackGuilmon traced her pale arm. "You don't have to be if you do not want to."

"I'm a girl," she pointed out.

"So is my Tamer."

Sayo hopped from the bed. "Fair enough. How did she know me?"

Black Guilmon drew her closer, picked her up by her tiny waist. "Easily. She's not on the best side of the law. And you won't be either. You're too determined."

"Is that a problem?"

The dragon only lashed his tail. "I love when retribution is carried out, my dear apprentice."

That was enough of an answer.


	3. III

It was not easy to become stronger.

She beat a bag with tiny fists that easily bled and clawed fingers that were useless against the black scales of her teacher. BlackGuilmon never hesitated to claw her skin to ribbons, to fight her like her life was on the line. Because it was. Revenge, justice, life, all were to be fought for with the utmost desperation, the utmost power.

As such, one day, she tried to kill him with his own blood.

Her control of water is weak, so she failed, but he praised her desperation and mocked her frailty.

She rather decided she hated him.

To be honest, Sayo didn't know why she was trying to. She was saved by the dragon's leash holder. It was probably better to like him in retrospect. Not that what was better for her was always the most fun. She liked fun. She liked games and toys and joy, not this blood and pain and hardship.

She needed to learn to love it. Or Sayo knew she would lose her mind.

So she made herself bleed, ache, laugh, growing slowly, giggly loudly. Some days her punches connected, other days she was trapped between the wall and her trainer's claws, one in her stomach, the other inching its way into her brain.

She learned to create blades, to make claws from nails.

Sayo grew to the age of seven and learned to cut into eyes and hold a bow. She learned to stop hating and start to love.

She grew to enjoy her savior's hands, but never love them.

Never could she love a human.


	4. IV

She went to school one day.

Were all children so obnoxious?

She had a panic attack at a human's touch. Sayo had never enjoyed Julia's touch, but the gloves had made it tolerable. Not now, not anymore, not if that stupid  _boy wanted to keep_ _ **his fingers**_ -

She had almost reached the bone when she heard the screaming and felt a Digimon knock her off into a wall. She licked the blood off her lips and spat. So grimy... but a Digimon. This, she could test.

The next thing she knew, she was waking up in a bed, and Julia was smiling at her like she had just eaten a canary. Or a rabbit.

"Well, at least we know you can take on an Adult rather well."

Sayo spat.

She smiled again. "What did one of the little brats do? Touch you?"

"Quite." She scratched her hair. "Can't help but imagine needles in all of their grubby little hands."

Julia flicked her in the forehead, and Sayo almost lunged. Only BlackGuilmon's claw on her arm prevented her from succeeding. Julia giggled.

"You're lucky I can pull strings, little bunny. Looks like it's back in the cage you go."


	5. V

Feels good, feels great, feels like living-

Thump.

Dead, dead, all dead.

Dropping like flies, acid oozing from their mouths. Good lord, why wasn't Thriller Ruins quarantined yet? Monsters like this... Oh wait, how silly. This world loved monsters.

Sayo twitched. There was another enemy. She reined herself in, wanting to pounce but knowing better. Dorothy's hand was near hers, a warning. Never let it be said that those who became union tamers were stupid. Obnoxious yes, but never stupid. It was their intelligence that got them into trouble.

Not that Sayo would ever say this  _out loud_. She still did not, could not, like humans. Especially knowing the boy genius who created her, who killed her-

She bit her tongue with a sharp canine, regretting it for the six seconds it hurt. Couldn't talk about him, or think about them. She was just an enhanced human now, nothing more. Couldn't think of ripping that boy-man called Glare into pieces, couldn't consider turning Julia into paste for helping him. Couldn't consider revenge for Father, sweet, innocent Father who should have known better than to try and unite anything.

Couldn't do it, so she laughed in off instead. The cowl spun around to look at her and its yellow eyes were madder than a fish out of the sea. Then it was gone and Julia was smiling.

Pure evil, that thing. Like her too.

Sayo couldn't  _wait_  to kill it.

From the way Julia looked at her, she couldn't wait for it either. For once they were in complete agreement.


	6. VI

Darkmoon rocks and shatters. The air is filled with electricity. Sayo's heart burns. She smiles.

 _Finally_.

The time has come. It's here at last. It's a real enemy. She can fight _this_. She can kill _this_. It's in her territory, what choice does she have.

She run, leaps, and falls to her knees from the pain of the pressure. Then she laughs and darts in again. The enemy smells like bloody windows and cellophane, like the lab and the soap from the boy-man's hands as he stroked her fur. His guilty face swims up in her mind and she kicks the monster in the face. He hadn't known, silly human, hadn't known a godsworn thing. Most didn't really.

Didn't mean she forgave him. Didn't mean she wanted him not to suffer and scream. That would be silly.

Blades, her nails, she dragged them in and sunk them through data with a satisfying _ripping_ sound.

She pretended it was her guardian's head.


	7. VII

She feels her blood thrum all of the time now. So many exciting things, so many mysteries. She can't wait, she absolutely can't.

Sayo teaches herself to jump far enough for it to feel like flying. She pushes her body to its limit on some jumps but that's fine.

Julia keeps giving her orders. She's not dumb enough to disobey them. Yet. Yet is the key word.

She's close to, she wants to. Those are her human thoughts talking, not herself, not the whole thing of "I am a complete monster in human skin" because that isn't fair. Her instincts know to keep the leader alive. She doesn't plan on becoming them.

Of course, not until she has to.

She thinks these thoughts. Humans start disappearing.

Sayo, being a Digimon without a human partner, doesn't really care.

Then she sees Koh, and finds out he does.

How _cute._


	8. VIII

Her brother is so _cute_.

Are they really siblings? She wonders this absently, dodging his new-found power, his old, old rage. Funny. He'd be much angrier if he remembered what had happened to him, to them. If he knew who had caused it, he'd probably be wishing for claws again.

Her brother has always had temper tantrums, no matter how many egg shells they've run through.

He looks at her and Koh's ears are back, fangs bared in a smile.

"Oh sweetheart," she coos. "If only you had your lyre." She breaks his nose, then his ribs and then freezes him into the tree for good measure. Better to be safe than sorry.

Julia looks at her very oddly when she returns. Not surprising. Her smell has changed. It's so… violent.

Sayo quite thinks she might like her now.

"She's probably sold her soul to something," she tells herself with a giggle.


	9. IX

She doesn't get to practice with the dark dragon anymore. It's a shame, he gave her such a challenge, being a virus type and all.

Everyone is acting very oddly. All distant and murderous and _funny._ It's not the laughing type of funny, though, she knows. It's the insane kind where people get in trouble and reckless and hurt. And while she hates humans, she finds she hates these ones slightly _less._ At least they're polite and keep to themselves. She keeps moving. She keeps looking.

With no one watching her, she tries her hand at hacking. What she finds causes her to giggle, admittedly a little bit insanely.

Who would have known humanity would want _that_?

So that was what she was for, a test to create mortality. Well, at least it was original. She copies the files, deletes her existence and skips away like always. No one questions a thing.

Sayo goes to find her brother. It would take a while, but surely he should know his guardian was a former mad scientist. (Which she'd had an idea of, but this wasn't the same.)

As expected, he doesn't take it well


End file.
